


Only Us

by Kagazuka



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Secret Santa 2019, Christmas, F/F, brought to you by sleep deprivation and soda, fluff?, god i hope this isnt too ooc, i dont know how the downtown district is laid out, pacing? i dont know her, so i took creative liberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagazuka/pseuds/Kagazuka
Summary: for bandori secret santa 2019 (@bandorisanta)Lisa's been wanting to spend Christmas with Sayo. Sayo can't seem to say no to Lisa.So, they go on a Christmas date, and...
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho, it's Santa Kaga. This is actually the first thing that I've written in around a year or so. The prompt was 'anything festive' and I think I managed to do that kinda loosely, but I hope you enjoy this SayoLisa!

“Come on Sayo, it’ll just be the two of us! When was the last time we’ve ever gone on a date, you and me?” Lisa pouted, kicking her feet off the side of her bed as she shifted to better press her phone against her ear, hoping that maybe her stoic girlfriend would listen to her plight even over the phone. 

_“Imai-san, I’m sure you’re aware that we still have rehearsals, even if it is the holidays.”_

“Oh, stop it with that ‘Imai-san’ stuff! I told you, if it’s just us two ‘Lisa’ is fine!”

There was a pause. 

_“...Lisa. Either way, I’d rather spend this time off from school practicing guitar and rehearsing as a band.”_

Lisa rolled over onto her back and sighed deeply, closing her eyes. “Sayoooo~ I really wanna spend time with you this Christmas, y’know~? As girlfriends.” She rolled over again but this time onto her side, squishing her phone between the bed and her cheek. 

The guitarist and bassist of Roselia had only been dating for a handful of months, and while Sayo had obviously loosened up in that time, she was still stubborn as ever about band-related things. Sure, they’ve gone on dates, held hands- she even surprised Lisa once with some homemade cookies she learned to make at Hazawa coffee. But unfortunately, Sayo didn’t seem to have the same sense of romanticism Lisa did about Christmas. 

_“...Did you have anything in mind?”_

Lisa’s face lit up and she started humming contentedly, tapping a finger to her lips. “Actually, I do! So, downtown there’s a thing they set up around christmas time…”

-

A few days later, Sayo found herself waiting for Lisa to meet up with here just outside of Yamabuki bakery. Surprisingly, while it was a bit cloudy and snowing lightly, the night sky was still visible and full of brightly shining stars, along with a half crescent moon high in the sky framed by the slow moving, almost transparent clouds. Sayo exhaled through her mouth, watching her breath turn into mist in the cold night air. She pulled her scarf up to cover her nose, and buried her hands into her coat pockets. It was a strange idea on Lisa’s part, to have a downtown date in such cold weather. Nevertheless, Sayo agreed to go along. After all, with the way Lisa had said that she wanted to spend time as girlfriends for Christmas…

“Sayooo~!”

The guitarist turned to see Lisa walking toward and waving at her; seeing the bassist’s cheerful smile made her blush and immediately warmed her cheeks despite it being so cold outside. 

“Imai- Lisa.”

Sayo blinked, and in an instant, Lisa had run up and wrapped her in an embrace, nuzzling against her like a cat. 

“Awww, Sayo~! You used my actual name out in public~ What’d a girl do to get that kind of special treatment?”

“It’s just us two, isn’t it?”

The guitarist cleared her throat and looked off to the side, awkwardly returning the hug and now blushing furiously under her scarf. Lisa pulled away from Sayo and smiled, taking her hand and leading her down the street toward the downtown area.

“You’re right, you’re right~ Come on, let’s go see the lights.” 

They walked down the street for a bit, talking about small things like this and that, keeping close to each other and holding hands all the while to keep from being separated amongst the crowd of people that was also slowly making their way downtown. 

When they got to the main street, Lisa gasped in awe. "Hey, hey, Sayo, look at all these!" 

The shops were decorated in all sorts of Christmas lights, hung up around store windows and doors, cute little displays of snowmen, candy canes and gingerbread houses, soft ambient Christmas music playing through speakers set up around the area… Sayo thought the street was absolutely sparkling in contrast with the night sky and gently falling snow. Lisa certainly seemed to enjoy herself, enthusiastically pointing out the lights that caught her eye the most; some in the shapes of reindeers with glowing red noses, one of Santa in his sleigh with some cookies and presents trailing behind him, excitedly tugging on Sayo's arm all the while.

“Man, that one is adorable~! And so is that one! Sayoo~”

Lisa beamed up at her girlfriend, and Sayo returned a smile in kind, softly gazing at all the lights that the bassist was pointing out. 

“You’re right, they’re all quite beautiful. I didn’t know that the downtown district did this sort of thing this time of year.”

“Yeah, I found out about it from Ako, actually~ She helps Tomoe set everything up and said it was one of the main attractions in the area. It’s weird that we didn’t know about it ‘til now huh?”

Sayo nodded, and looked around while they kept walking, but stopped abruptly and stared down one of the streets, her eyes locked onto something in the distance.

“Sayo? What’s wrong?”

“Lisa, follow me.”

“Wha-? Whoa!”

The guitarist suddenly started walking briskly, inadvertently pulling Lisa along. 

“Hey-! Sayo?!”

Before she could say anything else, Sayo stopped abruptly again after pulling her girlfriend down a ways along the street. 

“Jeez Sayo, what was that all about? Running around in this weather like that isn’t really…”

Lisa trailed off as she looked up and found out why Sayo had decided to pull her along so quickly.

In front of them towered a giant Christmas tree, easily 50 feet tall, decorated in dazzling, flickering lights changing from soft colors such as white, blue, orange, reds and greens every few seconds, and glittering ornaments that hung across each most of the branches of the tree. At the very top, it was adorned with a giant brightly shining star, and there were even little presents at the base of the tree for decoration. It was beautiful, and completely stole Lisa’s breath away. 

“Wow…”

“I thought you would’ve liked this, though I apologize for being so sudden-”

Sayo blinked, and before she knew it, she was cut off by Lisa leaning up to press a gentle kiss against her lips.

_She’s soft._

Was what the guitarist thought, closing her eyes and leaning more into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, who reached up and wrapped her arms around her neck in kind. They stayed like that, under the Christmas tree and under the falling snow, for what seemed like forever. When they pulled away, Lisa smiled brightly up at Sayo and hugged her tightly, burying her face into the teal-haired girl’s coat. 

“You’re surprisingly romantic, you know that?” Lisa laughed softly.

“Only if it’s just us.” Sayo murmured. 

“I’m alright with that.” 

They pulled away and held hands again, looking up to admire the giant Christmas tree a bit more. There was a silent sort of contentment between them, and Sayo found that she couldn’t help but smile a little, even if they were only looking at the tree and holding hands, not doing much else. She really did love Lisa. 

“Sayo?” Lisa didn’t take her eyes off the Christmas tree, even when Sayo turned her head to look her with a raised brow.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Ah. Sayo tried to stifle a chuckle. 

“Hey, why are you laughing? I’m being serious here~” Lisa pouted, now turning toward Sayo and puffing her cheeks out. It took Sayo a bit to collect herself, and she smiled at her bassist girlfriend.

“No, I was just thinking the same thing. That I love you too.” 

“O-oh”

Sayo enjoyed watching Lisa visibly blush and quickly turned away to try and keep her from staring too much. “Ah, jeez, Sayo you’re too much~ Let’s walk around a little more?” The brunette didn’t really leave much room for her girlfriend to answer, instead opting to take her arm and tugging her around the tree to where there were more Christmas light displays. 

“Of course.”

And they walked off, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> *gives you sayolisa* *gives you sayolisa* *gives you sayolisa* *gives you sayolisa* *gives you sayolisa* *gives you sayolisa* *gives you sayolisa* *gives


End file.
